Fan:Digimon Armoured Colours
Digimon Armoured Colours:The Adventure Of Life Hey This Is: Digimon Armoured Colours. This area of buisness will tell you a little about the comic. Character/Digimon/Crest Nik/Eevodmon/Friendship Donavon/Dongamon/Courage Kiara/Budmon/Kindness Mira/Ponkimon/Love This is the evil Digiemperor..he's based on digimon adventure2s Ken Ichijogi Digimonemperor/DemiDiablomon/Shadow DigiCrests And Digi-Eggs All of the crests but one are originally the shows: Courage,Reliability(comes later),Love,Kindness, and Friendship The Shadow is a crest created by the "king" of the digital world. Everyone just calls him Shadowmon. He uses an attack called Dark Control to make the DigimonEmperor obey his every command. There is no digi-egg for the Shadow crest. But the original eggs are brought as well. Digi-Egg Productions has tried to make sure that we do not Bring everything back, that we tried to be as original as we could without leaving the concept of Digimon. ''Digi-Egg Productions Digi-Egg Productions is a well rising company that promotes this comic and other stuff that has to do with writer/founder:Kin Flick(nik ramos)'' They have had a goal to create a comic that would one day rise up above to make a successful group for the enjoyment of children. "Cool huh?" While kin flick is on the drawing board, his supervisor is working on ways to get the comics to sell b4 flick has a chance to finish the latest. U can also got to this link http://www.facebook.com/album.php?aid=25368&id=100000544841964 to see my pics of the comic on facebook. Digimon Armoured Colours Episode1:Digidestine Agumon uses pepperbreath. The attack flies towards a shadow. The shadow says: dark control, agumons attack is surrounded in a dark aura and thrown back at him. He falls to the ground and says these words: Digidestine Code 4!!! He reverts to data and turns into the four Digivices. The digivices travel to what seems to be a tv. The screen shows a classroom in our world. The class bell rings and four students go to the computer. Gargomon:DragonSomp! Eevodmon and the other partners dodge the attack. Eevodmon: Guys open the digi-eggs! Nik:Um ill try somthing. DIGI-EGG POWER!!! Then the digiegg glows. DIGIVOLUTION: Eevodmon Armor Digivolve To=DEVIMON(the dark warrior of friendship) Digimon Armoured Colours Episode2:Armour Digivolve Nik looks at Devimon in amazement. Jerimiah:That was an armor digivolution. How did you know how to do that? They all asked Nik the same question. Nik: I don't know, but it was like I knew already. Jerimiah: Devimon please destroy the dark ring on gargomon. Digimon Battle 1 Devimon-''dark pulser''= Gargomon unhurt. Gargomon-''dragon stomp''=Devimon dodges. Devimon-''dark pulser''@the ring on Gargomon=The Ring Breaks. Battle Winner=Devimon Digimon Armoured Colours Episode3:Go Back Nik: Ok mom I'm gonna leave for vacation. Niks mom: Ok nik I called your friends parents. They're all waiting for you at the library. Nik: Ok. Thanks mom I'll see you in 2 weeks. Nik runs out the door. A voice above Nik: Nik! Up here! Nik looks digital world. How come? Gary:I just came out. And I'm gonna go back in now. Nik: Why don't you come with me and my friends? Gary: I'd like that but I have to do something at home first. I guess I'll see you there. Nik and dukamon said goodbye, Nik picked up his digivice and left for the library. Category:Fan fiction